


Destiny

by foreverandeveralone



Series: Destiny Is Illogical [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Spock, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/pseuds/foreverandeveralone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3-year-old Spock met Jim Kirk for the first time when Jim was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Little 3-year-old Spock did not understand why his parents thought moving to Riverside, Iowa was a good idea.

It wasn’t like he was complaining, in fact, he was more than delighted when his father informed him and his mother that he had accepted the position of Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and that they would be relocating to Earth. His mother’s face immediately lit up as she practically ran towards her husband and hugged him tight, planting a kiss on his cheek. Spock’s face did not show any emotion, but he was cheering on the inside. He didn’t exactly get along well with his Vulcan peers, who always made fun of him for being half-human and insulted his mother. The first time they did that, he broke one’s nose and twisted another’s arm. After that, he just ignored them. So it would be okay to say that he would not miss his “friends” when he refused to find them and bid them goodbye when his mother insisted.

It was just that… Well, he had expected to be staying in San Francisco, where the Vulcan Embassy was located. As far as he knew, the Ambassador and his family were to stay there, so he was a little surprised when he found out his parents had purchased a large estate in Riverside, Iowa where they would be residing. His father would leave for work early in the morning and return in the late afternoon to have dinner with his family, provided that there were no emergencies whatsoever.

He was not unhappy with his parents’ decision, far from it. He was actually contented with it. He never liked being in crowded places, and San Francisco definitely was a crowded city. He just did not understand why his parents would choose to reside here. Why Riverside but not any other places?

Spock was in his room, unpacking with the intention of questioning his mother about their decision later when he heard the doorbell rang. Spock couldn’t help but be a little curious. They just arrived only an hour ago, who would already know about it? He immediately abandoned unpacking and went to the stairs. As he was walking downstairs, he saw his mother practically running from the kitchen towards the front door, while his father calmly walked behind her. He stepped down a few more steps to see his mother swing the door open. He barely made out the sight of a woman, a man and a young boy, probably a few years older than himself, on the other side of the door when his mother threw her arms around the woman, exclaiming softly. “Winnie! Long time no see!”

Spock watched curiously as his father approached the group. The man smiled at his father, raising his hand in the ta’al position.

“Sarek, hey! How have you been?”

Spock could not see his father’s face, but he could see his father also raise his hand to form the ta’al.

“Hello, George. I am well. How are Winona and the baby?”

That was when Spock decided to approach the group, in time to see the man called George grin.

“Oh they’re fine! Just one more month.”

Spock glanced up at the woman who was still hugging his mother to find that she was, indeed, heavily pregnant. Then he glanced back to find the man already crouching down, eyes level with his, wide grin on his face.

“Hi little Spock! You probably don’t remember us, but we were there when you were born.”

Spock’s eyebrow shot upwards.

“Indeed? Mr…” – he trailed off, unsure how to address the man, making him laugh as he stood up. Amanda and the woman both stepped backwards a little, smiling.

“Spock” – Spock glanced at his mother who just spoke his name – “These are George and Winona Kirk and their son Sam. Winona is my best friend, we met each other when we were studying at Starfleet Academy. They’re the ones who persuaded me to come and live here. Their house is over there, really close to us.”

Spock nodded and turned towards George and Winona again.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kirk.” – then he turned towards their son – “Hello, Sam.”

The young boy didn’t seem really friendly as he only stared at Spock a little while before turning away. He wasn’t really surprised as he was used to this kind of treatment. But the woman smiled down at him.

“Just call us Winona and George, Spock.”

Spock nodded again. He then turned towards his father.

“Father, are you friends with Mr.Kir… I mean George? Like mother and Winona?” – Spock quickly fixed himself as he caught the disapproving look George sent him.

His father cleared his throat.

“We became friends under different circumstances. When I was…courting your mother, she usually insisted going on what humans would call “double dates” with her best friend. George was also courting Winona at the time, so we met and bonded over the times.”

Spock frowned.

“Bonded? I thought mother was your bond mate, father? How can you bond with two people at the same time?”

That sent the 3 human adults into laughter, while Sarek only raised an eyebrow at his son.

“God, Spock, no!” – George was still laughing as he explained to Spock – “It is a human expression. What he meant was that we became friends, best friends actually.”

Sarek and Amanda then stepped aside for the Kirks to come in. They sat down on the sofa and resumed their talking. His father was conversing calmly with George, while his mother and Winona were chatting enthusiastically. Spock could see each member of his family was friends with a member of the Kirk family, so he tried to engage in a conversation with Sam, but the boy seemed uninterested. Sighing inwardly after his 6th failed attempts, Spock turned his gaze towards his parents. He could see his mother squealing over Winona’s round stomach.

Maybe he could be friends with their unborn child then.

***

Spock bookmarked the page he was reading before closing his book when his mother sat down next to him. His mother had been pacing back and forth in the hospital’s hallway for the past 50 minutes and 2 seconds despite his father’s reassurance. On the other side of the hallway, George Kirk and his son Sam were also sitting there. George was wearing a worried look on his face and he couldn’t help fidgeting. They all sat up when the doctor finally came out of the operating room 22 minutes and 34 seconds later, nodding to them, signaling that they could finally enter. George and Sam immediately rushed inside, followed closely by Amanda. Spock looked at his father for a while before they both rose their eyebrows and calmly walked inside. Once inside the sound-proof operating room, Spock could clearly hear a baby crying. He slowly approached his mother, who was receiving a bundle from George and looking happily at it. Spock guessed that the bundle must be the newest addition to the Kirk family. He came closer when his mother passed the baby back to Winona, who was lying on the bio bed, looking tired but happy. His mother then turned to him and gently pushed him forward, closer to the bed.

“Spock, come here and say hello to him.”

Spock looked curiously at the newborn baby. It was the first time he saw a baby. He raised an eyebrow when the baby kept on wailing.

“What is his name?”

George smiled.

“Jim. His name’s Jim.”

Spock then raised his hand above the baby’s face, forming the ta’al.

“Hello, Jim.”

Almost immediately, Jim reached out and grabbed onto Spock’s pinky finger. Spock’s eyes widened as he felt a strange jolt of electricity running through his spine, which felt…pleasurable. Jim stopped wailing almost instantly, hands still holding on tightly to Spock’s finger. Spock’s eyes softened as he regarded Jim, making no move to retrieve his hand, unaware of the looks the adults were sending their way.

“Fascinating.” – Sarek murmured, holding his wife closer to him, who was smiling warmly at George. George smiled back and gave Winona a squeeze on her shoulder. The four adults looked fondly at their sons, who were completely unaware of anything around them but themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother, may I come over to the Kirk household?” – Spock looked up at his mother, who was washing the vegetables before preparing dinner.

Amanda raised an amused eyebrow at her 3 year old son. She knew her son’s intention well, however she couldn’t help but teased him a little.

“Why, Spock, you’ve been spending quite a lot of time over there. Have you finally made friends with Sam? Or do you want to visit George or Winona?”

Spock’s cheeks blushed slightly green. He suddenly felt the urge to lie to his mother and tell her that yes, he wanted to spend time with Sam or George or Winona, but Vulcans do not lie, so…

“No, mother. I want to spend time with Jim.”

Amanda couldn’t hide her smile anymore.

“Little Jimmy, huh?”

That was when her communicator chimed, signaling an incoming call. She quickly hit the answer button.

“Hi, Amanda. Is Spock there?”

It was George, who sounded a little…panic. In the background, Amanda and Spock could hear the sound of a baby wailing constantly. Amanda glanced at her son, who was still standing stoically beside her.

“Yes, he’s here. Jimmy crying again?”

George’s voice came out in a rush.

“For god’s sake, the kid’s been crying non-stop for 10 minutes already! And he’s showing no sign of stopping anytime soon! Winona and I are totally helpless! Can you please send Spock over?”

Amanda’s smile grew wider. Ever since Jim’s birth, both families had discovered that Spock made an excellent Jim tamer. Before Jim was able to open his eyes, no matter how hard Jim was crying, he always stopped with just a touch from Spock. Of course, generally, Winona and George, being his parents, could appease him. But on more…intense occasions, Spock was the only one able to calm Jim down. And being the touch-telepath that he was, Spock could instantly tell what was troubling the human baby, and solved the problem smoothly. After a few weeks, Jim finally was able to open his eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen. And he also stopped crying every time he laid eyes on Spock. Over the time, Spock had become the one George and Winona turned to whenever they fail to stop Jim’s wailing. And Spock was always happy to help (not that he would admit it).

Amanda glanced at Spock once more before answering.

“Sure, I’ll send Spock over right away.”

George let out a breath of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Great! Thanks guys.” – and he cut out the line. Amanda turned to raise an eyebrow at Spock, not missing the way his eyes shone a little more brightly than normal before he put on that passive mask of his again, nodding and turned around to leave the house. Amanda shook her head slightly before going back to washing the vegetables for dinner, smile never left her face.

***

Spock was reading a book while watching over Jim. For some reasons, Jim never cried in Spock’s presence. So, when George and Winona wanted to take Sam into the city for some clothes shopping as the new school year was starting to roll over, Spock was their ultimate choice. Despite being only 4 years old, Spock could take as good care of Jim as his parents ever could.

George and Winona asked Sarek and Amanda at first whether they could be able to watch Jim for them that morning, but Sarek had an important conference at the Embassy, while Amanda was called to Starfleet Academy regarding the new development on the universal translator. Sarek suggested hiring a baby-sitter, but Winona refused as she couldn’t trust an outsider to take care of her son, so she insisted on Spock instead. Amanda was a little weary about leaving a 4 year old with a barely 1 year old alone in a big house, but George said that he trusted Spock to take care of Jim more than any professional baby-sitter, so it was settled.

Spock was raising his eyebrow at the illogic of the book his mother insisted on him reading, called “Alice in Wonderland” when he heard Jim’s laughter. He turned his head towards the little human, who was still playing enthusiastically with the stuffed sehlat Sarek gave him as a gift the last time he looked at him (which was kind of odd that his favorite toy would be a sehlat, considering Jim had all kinds of teddy bears or stuffed fish or toy cats or dogs), only to find the sehlat abandoned on his right. Jim was holding his little, chubby hands towards Spock, giggling.

“Poc! Poc!”

Spock sighed. He knew that was his cue. Jim was calling his name. Though his pronunciation was far from perfect, Spock felt warmth flooding his heart when he heard Jim had learned to call him. He bookmarked the book before closing it and setting aside. Then he reached towards Jim and lifted the little human up into his lap, who giggled in delight before reaching his little fingers towards Spock’s face and landed them on his pointed ears.

Besides his mother, Spock never let anyone made skin contact with him, but he had learned for quite a while that Jim was another person he would never be able to say no to. Besides, he admitted to himself, he liked it when Jim played with his ears. It was something he indulged only when the two of them are alone. Jim, somehow, sensed it too, so he never made any move towards Spock whenever someone else was present. But when they were alone, well, let’s just say Jim liked his pointed-eared friend.

Jim fondled with Spock’s ears for a good 15 minutes, giggling and laughing along the way while Spock just held him in his arms, on his laps, gently rocking Jim back and forth, up and down. Then Jim gave a wide yawn. Spock intended to lower Jim to the bed for the little human to sleep, but Jim just lowered his hands and hugged tightly at Spock’s neck. He gave Spock a sloppy kiss on his left cheek before he lowered his head on Spock’s shoulder and nuzzled into Spock’s neck. Within 30 seconds, Jim was asleep, his breath slightly tickled his pointed-ear friend’s neck.

With one arm still held securely around Jim’s waist, Spock slowly lifted his other hand to his cheek and touched the wet spot where Jim just kissed him. Spock could felt the corner of his mouth twitched upwards before he turned to look at Jim. The human baby looked so peaceful asleep on Spock’s shoulder. Spock lowered his head and planted a slight kiss on the boy’s head, where blonde hair was beginning to show up more and more, and held Jim more tightly. He just sat there, looking forward at nothing, gently rocking Jim, who was soundly asleep and cradled in his arms, until he heard the engines of the hover car outside, signaling the boy’s family’s return. Spock lowered Jim onto the bed, careful not to wake him, before leaving the room to the outside to greet the others. Spock agreed to stay and have lunch with the Kirks, since his parents wasn’t returning until late in the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock was trying his best not to sigh out loud.

He had insisted that it was completely unnecessary, that he was old enough to know what was best for him, but his mother was relentless. Spock even turned to his father for help, and although Sarek agreed with his son’s point of view, both Vulcans were totally helpless when faced with one determined Amanda Grayson.

So here Spock was, reading a book under the tree in the front yard of the local elementary school.

Spock could not understand the logic of attending elementary school. All the teachers taught there was completely useless as he already knew everything. That was why he insisted on being home schooled, since he could study whatever he wanted at home, at a more advanced level, not the too basic things he was being taught.

Besides, being home schooled also meant that he could visit Jim whenever he wanted. Jim could finally sit up straight and crawl, and Spock adored the way Jim’s face lit up and he immediately abandoned any kind of toy he was playing with to crawl to Spock whenever Spock came by to visit. And if they were alone, Spock would let Jim crawl into his lap and play with his ears.

So Spock was not happy at all when his mother insisted on sending him to elementary school. He had intended to go to school, but only when Jim was old enough to attend as well. However, his mother had said that even though it wouldn’t benefit him academically, it would benefit him socially. She told him it was necessary for him to make more friends his age rather than sticking with Jim every time he had the chance (which embarrassed him a little bit because he did not think she would notice). What she didn’t know was that not only did going to school not benefit him academically, it did not help with his social life either.

Earth children were not much different from Vulcan ones, at least in Spock’s eyes. They all have one thing in common: none of them wanted to be friends with him. Spock had wanted to make his mother happy, so he tried to make some friends at first, but they all distanced themselves when he approached them. Thanks to superior Vulcan hearing, Spock overheard a group of kids talking, saying that they didn’t want to befriend Spock because he looked like the demon in the cartoons they were watching. He almost snorted at that. That was when he stopped trying to make friends.

The only thing better about Earth was that none of the kids dared to tease or insult him like back on Vulcan, probably because they had witnessed him lift the large table in the cafeteria with just one hand when a teacher dropped her earing under it. So at least, he was left alone to do whatever he wanted. Spock had never been a fan for crowds anyway, so that was pleasing in some senses. He could spend his time reading new materials on science without being bothered, which was something he appreciated.

He did not tell his mother about his social life though, fearing that it might cause her distress. Every time she asked about his day at school, he just replied with ‘adequate’ or ‘agreeable’ before finding excuses to retreat to his room or to go over to Jim’s.

***

Spock was reading about the discovery of a new element on Orion at his usual spot – under the big tree in the school’s front yard – when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see 2 boys from the class 2 levels above him, Mitchell and Finnegan, standing only a few feet from him. They were the ones who seemed to insult him behind his back the most, but only when they thought he couldn’t hear them (actually he did, thanks to his Vulcan hearing, but he just ignored them). So Spock was quite surprised when they were finally approaching him. Spock almost snorted (again) when he thought maybe they approached him because they believed with two of them, they could subdue him. Well, if he could take on 3 Vulcan kids by himself, 2 humans would not be a threat to him in any way. He barely glanced at them before returning his attention to his PADD.

“Look Gary, the Vulcan’s ignoring us.” – Finnegan’s voice came clearly through the air.

“Yeah, he thinks he’s so great. I bet his ears are fake, he put them on cause he thinks they make him look so cool. Come on, let’s pull them apart.”

Spock’s eyes widened slightly when he could hear footsteps approaching him even closer. This time, he sighed out loud. The level of stupidity in some humans were unbelievable sometimes. He closed his book, about to stand up to nerve pinch them when he heard another voice, different from the previous two, making them turn away from Spock, towards the owner of the voice.

“Hey, stop! That’s rude!”

Spock looked up to see another boy standing not far away, scowling. Spock realized it was the new transfer student who just arrived 2 days ago. The teacher had introduced him, but Spock was busy reading his new physics book so he did not pay attention. Besides, he believed this boy not to be any different from the other kids at his school, so there was no reason to pay attention to him. However, he might reconsider his choice.

“Who the fuck are you?” – Finnegan spat.

Spock was quite taken aback by the language being used. That was not appropriate language for elementary students. However the other boy just snorted.

“I’m just trying to save you from hurting yourself. Do you know Vulcans are 3 times stronger than humans? He could take on both of you with one hand.”

Finnegan and Mitchell seemed wary about their new discovery. After a few moments, they just stormed off. But Mitchell didn’t leave without leaving one final threat.

“This is not over.”

Spock watched curiously as the third boy just smirked at them before he turned his attention back to Spock.

“Are you ok?”

Spock blinked. It was the first time someone at his school (besides the teachers) initiated a conversation with him.

“I am…unharmed. Although I could have taken care of myself, I believe a proper ‘thank you’ is in order.”

The boy just walked casually towards Spock and sat down next to him.

"Well, I can't stand those kinds of bullying anyway. I’m McCoy, Leonard McCoy. I just transferred here from Georgia.”

Spock eyed the new boy – Leonard – curiously.

“My name is Spock. It is my…pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Leonard just nodded and said nothing further. Spock did not press, so he returned to his PADD. However, after 2 minutes and 14 seconds, Spock remembered something he had intended to ask before.

“You do seem to know a lot about Vulcan physiology for someone at such a young age.”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“I want to be a doctor when I grow up.”

Spock nodded, eyeing his new…companion? friend? with renewed amusement.

“That is logical.”

Leonard scowled at him. Spock was beginning to think Leonard was born with a grumpy expression on his face.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s creepy.”

Spock only raised an eyebrow at him, which made Leonard sigh. He then pulled an apple out of his pocket and divided in two halves, giving one to Spock.

“For the record, I still don’t like you. I just couldn’t stand bullying.”

Spock eyed half the apple in amusement, his eyebrow climbed higher before accepting it. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

“I…return the sentiment.”


	4. Chapter 4

Spock was not annoyed.

Being annoyed is an emotion, which Spock totally did not feel.

Oh who was he kidding anyway?

Amanda asked the two adult Kirks to go on a double date with her and Sarek, which Winona agreed in a heartbeat. Sarek and George did not have any idea that their wives planned this double date thing, but it wasn’t like they could have prevented it if they did. Despite their protests, they finally had to give up before two stubborn women (who they loved too much to actually deny anything).

Sam had asked to have a sleepover at his friend’s house, so that left only Spock and Jim. And as Spock had been taking care of Jim while his parents were absent, the adults decided Spock was, again, the logical choice as Jim’s caretaker for this short period of time.

Which Spock had been more than happy to agree (it wasn’t like he would admit to be happy. When faced with the request of watching over Jim, Spock only nodded and commented “It would be logical”, careful to keep his face blank while his insides was happily dancing around).

But that was the story of 3 days ago.

See, the truth is, Winona made that requested 3 days before the actual date night. Spock had not anticipated anything interesting to happen during that three-day period, so he agreed happily, as stated.

And he totally didn’t expect a new form of life to be discovered.

It was a new plant on the recently-admitted Federation planet TORR-III. The plants are divided into 3 groups, based on the color of their flowers. But that was not what intrigued scientists all over the Federation. The interesting thing was, so far, it had been discovered that the plants’ flowers were either red, blue or yellow. The red flowers, when came into contact with anything, would cause a burn effect. The yellow, shock effect. And the blue… Well, touching the blue flowers was like touching water, no harm done. And if the petals were ripped from the mother plant, they would turn black instantly and dissolved into dust.

And the mystery thing was, nobody found out what cause those characteristics in the plants. It also couldn’t be explained why the characteristics were different in each plant. Even for those growing in the same field, the characteristics varied among the flowers.

The new discovery had taken over Spock’s mind for the past 1 day, 5 hours and 48 minutes, being the science geek that he was. He spent all his time going through every information he could get a hold of on this new plant. This was one of the times when Spock wished he were a grown-up, an officer on one of those vessels going to explore the planet.

At least, being the Ambassador’s son had its perks, one of which being (legally) granted full access to every Federation report on scientific researches. Sarek had discovered his son’s undying love for science, so he gave Spock his account for his 7th birthday (not that Spock needed it as he had been hacking into the system since he was 5, but his parents didn’t need to know that). Sarek never saw the logic in celebrating birthdays, but he couldn’t refuse Amanda anything.

That was why, for the first time ever, Spock hesitated when it was time for him to carry out his promised caretaker duty. He could take his PADD with him, but now that Jim could talk and walk and do almost anything (Jim had always been an extremely intelligent human, which Spock was proud of), Spock knew he would never be able to actually read any report. He tried to suppress a sigh as he jumped off his father’s car and walked towards the Kirk household’s front door.

And just as he had guessed, Jim didn’t leave him with any second of peace. The 4 year-old, being the curious kid he was, kept on asking Spock questions after questions about everything in the world. And when he wasn’t asking, he would place himself in Spock’s arms or on Spock’s laps and just played with those pointed ears he loved so much, placing kisses on Spock’s cheeks and nose every now and then or nuzzling Spock’s neck, giggling happily.

Normally, Spock had no problem with those gestures. He even welcomed them, provided that they were alone. Jim also knew about it, so he only attempted it when they were alone, which was why Spock found Jim reasonable.

However, today was not such a day.

Spock was annoyed, really annoyed that Jim was keeping him from his sciences. When Jim was asking him questions, he couldn’t focus on the reports because he was busy answering Jim. And when Jim played with him, it was even more impossible to actually make any progress with those reports he had been dying to read.

So when it was time for Jim’s favorite TV show (Spock did not understand why Tom & Jerry was still so popular after all those years), Spock turned on the TV and gently turned Jim’s head around so that Jim would be facing the TV. And Jim squealed in delight as soon as the MGM lion appeared on the screen. He quickly settled down, back against Spock’s chest, wrapping Spock’s arms around him, Spock’s hands on his belly. Then putting his hands above those bigger hands of his Vulcan friend, Jim leaned backwards against Spock and contently watched the show.

Jim loved Tom & Jerry, but he loved Spock even more. If having to choose between watching TV or playing with Spock, he would choose Spock in a blink of an eye. Jim agreed to watch TV only if Spock agreed to sit with Jim like this. If he didn’t agree, Jim would happily turn off the TV and play with Spock again.

It was the only position he agreed to if anybody wanted him to do something he didn’t want to do. When he was younger, when he didn’t feel like eating, he would cry non-stop when his mother tried to feed him. But just put him in Spock’s embrace, like now, and he would stop crying and eat obediently.

Spock was trying to suppress his sigh. He had hoped that with Jim busy paying attention to the cartoon, he would finally had some freedom to himself. But with the position Jim put himself in like this… Not gonna happen.

So he did the only logical thing.

“Jim, I need to go to the washroom.” – Spock said to Jim quietly after they had been watching for 10 minutes.

Jim paused the TV and turned around to look at Spock, making Spock raise an eyebrow at him. Jim bit his lips, feeling torn. He didn’t want to leave Spock’s embrace, which felt so safe and comfortable, but he couldn’t deny Spock request. He then climbed out of Spock’s laps and sat down on the spot next to Spock.

“Be quick, okay?”

Spock nodded, stood up, grabbed his PADD and went into the bathroom while Jim resumed watching TV. He felt a little guilty about it, but he couldn’t wait any longer. The bathroom had two doors, one connecting to Jim’s room while the other led to a hallway that led to the living room. After checking that Jim was still engrossed in the cartoon, Spock closed the door that led to Jim’s room and escaped through the other door, and made for the attic. It wasn’t his first choice, but Spock believed it to be the only place where Jim wouldn’t be able to find him, since he was too small to climb the stairs that led up there. The cartoon lasted another 1 hour and 15 minutes, while Spock estimated he only needed 43 minutes 12 seconds to finish all the reports submitted the day before, so it shouldn’t be any trouble. Satisfied with his conclusion, Spock sat down on the attic and continued with the reports.

***

Quiet.

Too quiet.

Spock had been sitting on the attic for 28 minutes 17 seconds, and he thought that something was wrong.

There was no noise. He had thought Jim would search the entire house for him, calling out for him, but he heard no noise indicating that at all.

He had been grateful for that during the first 10 minutes, that he believed Jim to be too engrossed in the cartoon to notice his longer-than-necessary absence. However after that, he was starting to get anxious. He would look up from his PADD to check if Jim had gone to find him. He knew that thanks to his superior Vulcan hearing, he would know if Jim left his room. However, it had been 30 minutes and still no noise from Jim at all.

Spock sighed out loud. He couldn’t continue like this. He was too worried about Jim to actually pay attention to the reports. He turned off his PADD and climbed downstairs, went back the way the used before and entered the bathroom. 

He expected to find Jim still watching cartoon happily when he opened the door.

He totally didn’t expect the boy to curl himself up in a ball, knees hugged tightly to his chest, eyes glued to the space in front of him. Jim was looking in the direction of the TV, but anyone could tell that he wasn’t paying attention to it. His eyes… Spock could feel his heart constrict in his side when he caught a glimpse of Jim’s blue eyes. They looked so dull, so…lost, so…hopeless, so…desperate. The happy glints, the energy, the brightness of those eyes were not there anymore. The blue color had turned a few shades darker than usual. There were no tears, but somehow Spock felt this was even worse than a face wet with tears.

“Jim.” – Spock spoke up, barely above a whisper.

Even with the TV still on, Jim could still hear him as the blonde boy immediately snapped his head towards Spock. Their eyes locked for a moment before Jim scrambled off the bed with amazing speed and literally crashed himself into Spock. Tiny arms went around Spock’s torso and hugged tightly, while his face was buried in Spock’s chest. Spock was startled to find himself in this position.

But that was not the worst.

Only moments later, Spock could feel the front of his shirt getting wet.

Jim was crying.

Spock immediately dropped the PADD to the floor. He had always been so careful with it, never let it get even a scratch, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. His arms went around Jim, cradling Jim tighter to him. He bent down to kiss on the top on Jim’s head, on his forehead, before crouching down so that he was face to face with Jim, trying to wipe the tears from Jim’s face.

“Jim, it is alright. I am here. Do not cry.” – he whispered, but to no avail. Jim just shook his head and buried his face in Spock’s neck while continuing to cry. Spock had no choice but to pick Jim up and carried him to the bed, settling both of them down and continued to hold Jim to his chest, in his arms, on his laps.

“Was…so scared…” – Jim broke out between sobs after he had been crying for a while – “I thought…something happened…to you… That…you were…kidnapped…or hurt… I couldn’t…find you…anywhere… Don’t leave…Spock…don’t leave me…” – and Jim continued to sob harder into Spock’s neck, still hugging his Vulcan tightly.

Spock felt… He didn’t know what he was feeling. Strong waves of guilt, regret, shame washed over him, mixed with the protectiveness he felt for Jim. He couldn’t believe he did this to Jim. He had always been the one to calm Jim down when the boy cried, and now…

He was the cause of those tears.

He had never felt so ashamed. Jim was scared, but not for himself. Jim was scared for Spock, scared that something had happened to Spock. Spock did this to Jim, and yet Jim was worried about him, was scared for him.

Spock could do nothing else but hold Jim tighter. He kissed the top of that blonde head so many times he lost counts, not that he cared.

“I promise.” – he whispered into the air, for Jim but also for himself – “I promise you, Jim, I will never leave you again. I will always be there for you. Always. Even if you get tired of me, even if you push me away, I will still be watching over you, look out for you, be there for you. You will always have me, Jim. I will never be the cause of your tears again. And I will try my best to keep those tears away from you. I promise.”

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he could feel Jim’s sobs begin to decrease, before they finally came to a stop. But Jim was still holding on to him, tightly, as if Spock would disappear if he let go. They just sat there, Jim completely in Spock’s embrace, for how long Spock didn’t even know. He just knew that they had been sitting like that for a long time before he finally heard from Jim.

“You promised.” – Jim mumbled into Spock’s neck.

“Yes, I did.” – Spock continued to run his hands up and down Jim’s body.

“You promised.” – Jim repeated.

Spock placed a kiss on Jim’s forehead.

“Vulcans don’t break their promises, right?”

Spock’s hands stilled for a moment before they continue running up and down the blonde human’s body.

“No, we do not.” – Spock whispered

Jim nodded, satisfied. And moments later, Spock could tell that Jim was asleep. He looked up from the blonde head and noticed his PADD still on the floor.

He didn’t give a fuck.

Damn sciences.

Damn everything else.

Nothing else mattered when compared to this golden human in his arms right now.

Nothing else mattered.

Because nothing else was more important to Spock than Jim.

He placed another kiss on Jim’s head before drifting off to sleep himself.

***

Amanda and Sarek were sitting in the car, waiting for Winona and George to call Spock out for them so that they could bring their son home with them when they saw Winona rushing towards their car in a hurried manner. They quickly got out of the car.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” – Amanda couldn’t keep the panic from her voice. Did something happen to the kids?

Winona grabbed her best friend’s hand.

“Oh my gosh! Mandy, you have got to see this! You too Sarek, come on!” – and she dragged Amanda inside, Sarek following close behind. They went inside to see George standing at the door to Jim’s room, a soft expression on his face. They approached him.

The sight in front of them took their breaths away.

The boys were sleeping soundly on the bed, Jim cradled safely in Spock’s embrace, on Spock’s laps, his face buried in Spock’s neck while arms also wrapped around the Vulcan boy’s neck. Meanwhile, Spock had his arms around Jim in a protective manner, with Jim’s head tucked carefully under his chin.

The two women quickly grabbed their cameras and snapped countless holos because the scene was just too adorable, while the two men just stared at them in awe.

“Winnie, can we leave Spock here for one night?” – Amanda asked her best friend.

“Of course, Mandy. Of course.” – Winona replied with a smile, eyes never leaving the two boys.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hobgoblin! Hey hobgoblin! Are you home?” – Leonard was knocking on Spock’s door impatiently. He had never been here before, however he and Spock always went to school and went home from school together, and they had discovered they didn’t live too far from each other on their first day walking home together. He knew this was Spock’s house because the Vulcan had pointed him to it when they had to separate on their own ways to their respective home.

Normally, they would wait for each other every day at the same spot to walk to school together. However, today Spock hadn’t showed up when it was already 15 minutes after the appointed time, and Leonard knew Spock was not one to miss an appointment without any notice, so he figured something must have happened. Since he was near his friend’s house (though Leonard would never admit to anyone that Spock was his friend), he decided to pay a visit.

He was still knocking on the door impatiently when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall, intimidating male Vulcan who was staring down at him with an emotionless expression on his face. He gulped. This must be Spock’s father.

“He… Hello, Mr. Hob….” – Leonard cut himself off before he could actually finish that. God! Did Mr. Intimidating Vulcan hear what he was calling his son? He knew Vulcans had sensitive ears, so he must have heard. Leonard was blushing and he began to squirm under the stare of the Vulcan.

“Hi, you… Are you Spock’s dad? Is Spock home, si…sir?” – Leonard stuttered.

“Who are you?” – the Vulcan asked with a stern voice, his eyes were still staring at Leonard’s head, making the boy wince.

“I… I’m Spock’s friend, si…sir.” – Leonard answered (oh screw his oath about not telling anyone he was Spock’s friend, he was still just a boy and he was a little terrified, okay? And he didn’t think any other answer would be acceptable) – “I usually walk to school with Spock, but today he…he didn’t show up on time so I…I decided to check on Spock, seeing if…if he’s okay.”

Mr. Scary Vulcan continued to stare down at him, his eyes unmoving, his voice still even.

“This is Spock’s house, but Spock is not home at the moment.”

Leonard squirmed even more when he realized the Vulcan was not going to give him any additional information. Geez, and he thought Spock was difficult. Compared to his dad, Spock was too nice. Leonard gulped before asking again.

“May I… May I ask where he is, sir?”

The Vulcan hadn’t been able to answer him yet when Leonard heard another voice from inside the house. 

“Who’s that, honey?”

A female. Who sounded so much more human, so much more gentle, so much nicer. Leonard knew Spock’s mother was human, and the woman was calling Spock’s father ‘honey’, so it wasn’t too hard to guess who that voice belonged too.

“Spock’s friend who is looking for him.” – the Vulcan slightly turned his head around to answer back inside.

Immediately Leonard heard a happy squeal and footsteps running towards this direction. Seconds later, another face appeared next to the Vulcan. It was a woman, who looked nice and gentle and was smiling happily down at him. But what caught Leonard’s attention the most was her eyes. Her eyes were literally the same as Spock’s.

‘Yep, definitely Spock’s mom’, Leonard thought.

“Hello there, young man.” – she greeted him with a warm voice – “Spock never mentioned he made a friend. I’m Amanda, Spock’s mother and this is his father, Sarek. What’s your name?”

“Leonard McCoy, ma’am.” – Leonard replied with a smile – “I usually walk to school with Spock, but he didn’t show up on time today, so I came here to check on him, to see if he was okay. And his father…” – Leonard trailed off and looked at Mr. Scary Vulcan, who was still wearing an emotionless expression, making him gulp before continuing – “His father told me Spock’s not home. So may I ask where Spock is?”

The lady looked at Leonard warmly.

“Spock’s at our neighbor’s house.” – she pointed towards the house not so far away – “It’s their second son’s first day at school, and his parents were taking him, but then this morning he threw a tantrum and demanded Spock to take him to school. He was a little attached to our Spock.” – she gave a slight chuckle – “So Spock had to come over there to help him get ready. Oh, I think they’re coming.”

Leonard turned towards the direction the woman was looking at and he indeed saw someone coming towards them, but he was wondering why there was only one person. However, as the person came closer, Leonard could make out that it was indeed Spock approaching. His eyes widened at the sight of Spock, schoolbag hung in front of him instead of behind his back. Apparently his back was occupied, when Leonard saw a smaller kid with blonde hair on Spock’s back, his small arms wrapped around Spock’s neck from behind. The kid was laughing happily while Spock’s head was turned slightly towards him, a faint smile on his lips.

“And I thought Vulcans thought piggyback rides were illogical.” – Leonard mumbled.

After a while Spock turned towards them, and as he noticed them he knelt down to let the blonde boy down on the road. The boy slid down, but still grabbed onto Spock’s hand tightly as they walked towards Spock’s house.

“Good morning, Leonard.” – Spock said as he and the blonde boy approached Leonard and Spock’s parents – “I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I trust my parents have explained the situation to you?”

Leonard just nodded. He wanted to yell and Spock and call him names, but he had to refrain because he was in front of Spock’s parents, especially Spock’s father. Spock nodded, then he turned towards the blonde boy, motioning towards Leonard.

“This is Leonard McCoy, my…” – he hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat, earning an eye roll from Leonard – “my friend.”

Leonard didn’t blame Spock at all, on the contrary he felt amused. They had this silent agreement to appear as if they were arch enemies in public, and they found it amusing (not that they would admit it), however they couldn’t follow with the agreement in this case.

Spock then turned towards Leonard and motioned at the blonde boy.

“This is James Kirk, my neighbor.”

“And future husband.” – Jim grinned as he held out a hand towards Spock’s friend. He knew it was illogical but he didn’t like it when Spock had friends other than him. He had to make sure everybody knew Spock was his, so that they would never approach his Vulcan.

Jim’s statement caused 4 sets of wide eyes to turn on him immediately. Seconds later, Amanda and Leonard broke out laughing, while Sarek kept staring at Jim as if he just saw him for the first time. As for Spock…well, Jim noticed Spock was turning his head towards a different direction, cheeks a little green. But Jim wasn’t complaining, because Spock’s grip on Jim’s hand just grew tighter.

Leonard decided that this kid was too interesting, so he moved forward and threw an arm around Spock, making the Vulcan stiffen even more and blushed a darker shade of green.

“That’s too bad, kid.” – he snickered – “Because I just proposed to Spock yesterday.”

Jim just raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“There’s no way Spock accepted your proposal, because Spock is mine. He loves me much more than you.” – then Jim turned towards Spock and smiled brightly – “Right, Spock?”

“I have no comment on the matter.” – Spock mumbled, making Jim pout in annoyance. Leonard just laughed a little more before he patted on Spock’s shoulder.

“We should go now if we don’t want to be late.”

Spock just nodded before turning towards his parents.

“We will depart now.”

His father nodded back while his mother grinned before faking a hurt look.

“Why didn’t tell me you’ve made such a good friend, Spock?”

Spock blinked, completely unimpressed. He was used to his mother’s illogical behavior.

“He is not my friend, nor is he good.”

With that, he pulled Jim’s hands and began to walk away, ignoring Leonard’s “Hey!”, however he stopped on his track when he heard his mother’s voice.

“Well then, Spock’s not-friend.” – Spock turned around to see his mother looking down at Leonard – “How about having dinner with us tonight?”

Leonard just shrugged.

“I have to ask my parents, but as your house isn’t too far from mine, I think there’ll be no problem.”

Jim’s eyes widened in surprise and alert. There was no way he was letting this not-friend of Spock have dinner with Spock’s family alone. He pulled his hand out of Spock’s grasp, earning a questioning look from Spock, before running back towards Amanda.

“Can I have dinner with you tonight as well?” – he asked with the sweetest voice and the most brilliant smile, earning a look of annoyance from Leonard and a surprised but amused chuckle from Amanda.

“Of course you can, Jimmy. Just ask your parents first, okay?”

Jim nodded happily before rushing back to Spock and grabbed the Vulcan’s hand again. His parents would agree, he knew it. Leonard just shook his head and bid Spock’s parents goodbye before following Spock and Jim, while Spock was trying his best to suppress a sigh.

***

“So, kid, you’re going to get married to the hobgoblin when you grow up?” – Leonard asked as the three of them were on their way to school.

“Yes, I am.” – Jim turned towards Leonard and grinned brightly before scowling – “And don’t call him that, it’s not nice.”

“Whatever” – Leonard mumbled while Spock stiffened.

“Can we please, as you would say, drop this topic?” – the Vulcan asked, almost pleading.

Leonard broke out laughing while Jim just grinned at his Vulcan friend. They continued walking for a while before Jim began to complain.

“Spock, I’m tired.”

The truth was, Jim was far from tired. He always had good health, and there was no way he could get tired from just a little walking. However he was hoping to get onto Spock’s back again, because it felt so warm and safe there.

And Spock seemed to pick it up, because he sighed before giving his bag to Leonard. Leonard just took it in confusion but then realization dawned on his face as he watched Spock kneel down on the ground with his hand behind his back, waiting for Jim to climb up. The blonde boy happily went around Spock to climb on the Vulcan’s back. However Leonard was already grinning before he dropped Spock’s bag and his own in front of the Vulcan.

“Oh, I can do it. Let me carry the kid. You pick up the bags.”

Spock frowned.

“Are you certain?”

Leonard nodded, still grinning as he approached Jim. The blonde boy’s eyes widened in alert and was about to protest but Leonard’s arms was already around his torso and in a blink of an eye, he was being picked up. But he was also put down almost immediately.

“God!” – Leonard was breathing hard – “That kid is too heavy for my bones!”

The corner of Spock’s mouth twitched a little upwards as he regarded his friend.

“I also thought Jim might be too heavy for you to carry.”

“Are you calling me fat?” – Jim asked Spock accusingly, pouting.

“No, Jim. You are not fat.” – Spock put his hand on Jim’s shoulder gently – “Your weight is completely normal for your age. However, as a Vulcan, I have 3 times the strength of a human of the same age, so I can carry you easily, while Leonard cannot.”

Jim grinned at him.

“Then will you carry me, then? I’m still tired. And apparently Bones here can’t carry me.” – he said, throwing a mischievous smile towards Leonard.

Spock said nothing, just turned his back towards Jim, and Jim happily climbed on. They both turned to regard Leonard, who was still staring at Jim in shock.

“What… What did you just call me?” – he asked the blonde boy incredulously.

“Bones, come on! I don’t want to be late on my first day!” – Jim laughed happily.

Spock, with Jim on his back, continued walking towards the school. Leonard just stared at them for a while before picking up his and Spock’s bag and hurriedly followed them.

“I hate that kid.” – he mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim was sitting in the backyard of his house, eyes gazing at the faraway sky. His mother was preparing a special celebration dinner with Amanda, and normally he would have been inside to help, but he didn’t feel like helping today. To be honest, he didn’t want to attend this stupid celebration dinner at all. He was unhappy and frustrated and insecure and…

Why would he want to celebrate Spock’s going to college?

Yeah, both Spock and Bones were leaving for San Francisco tomorrow to attend Starfleet Academy. And since Jim was 3 years younger than them, Jim was only starting his high school freshman year. But he didn’t want to stay here. He wanted to go with them. What’s the point in staying when your boyfriend and best friend were all leaving?

He hated this. He didn’t want tomorrow to come. Ever.

“Jim.”

Jim didn’t even need to turn around to see who it was that just called his name. He knew that voice too well. Moments later, 2 legs appeared on both of his sides, then his back touched a toned chest, and 2 strong, muscled arms wrapped around his torso, and a chin was placed on top of his head. Jim sighed and leaned backwards into that warm, safe embrace, feeling his tension begin to dissipate.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t still upset.

“You are distressed.” – Spock whispered into Jim’s right ear, while his hold on Jim grew tighter. He didn’t like it when Jim was upset, and he knew that holding Jim was the best way to lift Jim’s mood.

“Am I supposed to be happy when you’re leaving me tomorrow?” – Jim said sulkily, pouting. “You and Bones are both leaving me alone here. Sure, go ahead, live together, get married. I won’t come to the wedding.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. His illogical human never fail to amuse him.

“Jim, you know that there is only one person I am willing to get married to, do you not?” – Spock kissed Jim’s head slightly – “And as far as I know, that person is not of age yet. Otherwise I would have taken him as my bond mate already.”

Jim blushed when he heard the word ‘taken’. So far, he was basically the only virgin left among his classmates. He wouldn’t mind losing his virginity, but Spock was one stubborn Vulcan and he refused to do anything until Jim was 18. Sometimes his friends would tease him about it, but he didn’t really mind. He didn’t want anyone to be his first time but Spock.

Come to think of it, they hadn’t told their parents about the change of their relationship. Not yet.

“Come, Jim.” – Spock said, standing up and held out one hand for Jim – “Dinner is ready.”

Sighing, Jim let Spock pull him up and they both headed inside.

***

Dinner was… Well, it was different than the other times. Jim was quite. Normally he would be the loudest and the most cheerful, but this time he was the most silent. And everyone seemed to notice it. So at the end of dinner, Winona just cleared her throat before looking at her son.

“Jim, we have some news that might cheer you up.”

“Yeah?” – Jim asked, faking some interest. Honestly, apart from Spock deciding not to attend Starfleet anymore and stay at home, nothing would cheer him up. And even that wouldn’t cheer Jim up. He would feel bad for holding Spock back from following his dream of becoming a Scientist. So, he couldn’t think of anything that could cheer him up. At all.

“Yes.” – George grinned – “We have decided to send you to San Francisco to attend high school there.”

Yeah, such great news. Like that would cheer him u…

Wait, what?

Jim's head snapped up immediately, his eyes widened, his mouth opened. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard?

"That's not all." - Amanda was also smiling - "You'll be staying with Spock and Leonard!"

What?

Jim could feel himself begin to smile, then the smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Are... Are you sure? Really?" - Jim asked, still unable to believe it. He totally didn't expect this.

"Well, it took a little convincing, but yeah, that's what all of us agreed on." - George shrugged.

Jim immediately turned to Spock, still grinning, expecting to see a hint of surprise on the Vulcan's face. However, Spock was sipping his water very calmly, completely unaffected by the news.

"You convinced them." - Jim narrowed his eyes.

"It is only logical." – Spock said calmly between sips – “If you are to stay here, you will not be in a good mood. If you are not in a good mood, you might not be able to focus on your study, and get low grades. That is unacceptable. Besides, if you live with me, I will be able to help you with your assignments.”

Jim rolled his eyes before throwing his arms around Spock’s shoulder, grinning brightly.

“I should be mad at you for being sneaky around my back, but I cannot. You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?” – with that, Jim leaned in and gave Spock a chaste kiss on his lips.

The way Spock’s body stiffened made Jim realize he just made a big mistake. Crap! Their parents didn’t know about them being together yet! Jim quickly removed himself from Spock and warily looked at the 4 adults, only to see 3 of them eyeing him and Spock in amusement, while the 4th one aka Sarek remained impassive as ever.

“Do you really think you can hide such a thing from us? We’re your parents after all.” – Winona said to them, raising an eyebrow.

Jim and Spock slowly looked at each other before looking at their parents again in disbelief.

“You two can’t be more obvious.” – Amanda rolled her eyes – “It’s written all over your faces.”

Both boys began to blush and looked down on the table. Under the table, Spock’s hand reached out and grabbed onto Jim’s tightly, making Jim’s eyes widen a little bit.

George’s face suddenly became serious.

“I hope you boys haven’t taken things too far?”

Both heads snapped up in alert almost immediately, blushing furiously. Jim shook his head vigorously.

“No! No, we haven’t. Spock…” – Jim glanced at his boyfriend – “He’s really determined to wait until I’m 18.”

The adults nodded in satisfaction. Winona turned towards Amanda, smiling.

“I always know Spock is an honorable young man. There’s no one I want more to be my son-in-law.” – she grinned.

Her statement made Amanda laugh happily, while Jim continued to blush even harder. He glanced at Spock, only to see the Vulcan looking down at the table, but a corner of his mouth was twitching upwards.

Smug bastard.

***

“So both you and Bones are delaying your trip until next week so that I can come along?” – Jim asked as they entered his room.

“Affirmative.” – Spock nodded and gathered Jim in his arms as soon as the door closed – “I informed Leonard of my plans as soon as our parents approved. And even though he kept grumbling, I believe he was quite satisfied with this outcome.”

“That’s Bones for you.” – Jim chuckled, before pulling his boyfriend towards the bed and both of them sat down. He then leaned his head on Spock’s shoulder and just sat there for a moment until Spock stood up to leave. Jim immediately tightened his grip on the Vulcan’s hand.

“Stay the night?” – Jim asked hopefully.

“Jim, I have stated many times…”

“Not for that. I just…” – Jim blushed a little before looking up again – “I want to sleep in your arms tonight.”

Spock looked at Jim for a moment before his eyes softened.

“Very well.”

The smile Jim gave Spock was breathtaking.


	7. Chapter 7

“This is so awesome!” – Jim exclaimed, wide eyed, a big grin on his face as he dropped his suitcase on the floor and went inside the apartment, staring at his new home. It was a nice apartment with a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, 2 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. He ran around the apartment, laughing happily as if he was a kid being given a Christmas present. Well, come to think of it, it wasn’t much different from the situation.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re excited, joy.” – Leonard grumbled as he carried his own suitcases inside. His suitcases were pretty heavy, heavier than Jim’s cause he had to carry his tools and a few other things, while Jim only needed clothes. Next to Leonard, Spock was standing straight, hands clasped behind his back, eyes on Jim. Leonard and Spock weren’t as excited as Jim since they had both visited the apartment before, when they took the trip to San Francisco to browse for a suitable place to stay. Jim had been forced to stay behind that time because he was having exams.

The apartment was located not too far from Starfleet Academy and Jim’s new high school, which proved to be an advantage. That was why Spock was quite insistent on this apartment. Leonard had wanted somewhere bigger, which more rooms, but then he decided to choose this one, mainly because he didn’t want to travel too far when he had an early morning, or a late night, or during winter days.

“How could I not be, Bones?” – Jim was still laughing, his blue eyes filled with joy – “This is like one of the best things ever happened to me! Freedom! No more parents telling you what to do!”

“We both know that’s not the reason you’re happy, kid.” – Bones snorted as he glanced around – “You’re just excited you’re going to share a room with your Vulcan boyfriend of yours. Like the old and married couple you two really are.”

That statement stopped Jim in his track as he turned around to face his friend, eyes wide.

“What? No! I’m not sharing a room with Spock! We have 3 bedrooms, how come I have to share?”

“One will be the guest bedroom.” – Leonard provided helpfully – “I’m pretty sure your parents, or Spock’s, will visit quite frequently. Well, they do have their own places in the city, but I’m pretty sure they would love to stay here.”

“No way.” – Jim rolled his eyes before turning his eyes to Spock – “Spock, tell Bones how illogical he is bein…” – but Jim trailed off as he took in the way Spock was pointedly not looking at any of them.

“You like the idea of sharing a room with me, don’t you?” – Jim said, narrowing his eyes.

Spock remained silent, still not looking at Jim. His ears were growing a little green.

“Spock?” – Jim asked again, with a softer voice.

Taking a deep breath, the Vulcan closed his eyes before answering.

“I believed it to be logical, since you seem to enjoy ‘sleeping in my embrace’, as you always say. Moreover, if we share a room, it will be more convenient for me to help you with your assignments should you need my assistance, since you have the tendency to not ask for help even when you are having difficulties. In addition, it is logical for me to be in the same room with you, so that I can protect you should any danger arise. Burglar, for example. As a Vulcan, I can easily subdue anyone trying to break into our apartment.”

Spock got it all out in one breath, and he could hear Leonard snorted and muttered from behind him “What about me” but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he just opened his eyes and looked into Jim’s blue ones, which were wide open.

“However, I now see that my assumptions were wrong, and that you are not that comfortable with sharing a room with me. That is all right, you can have your own room. I am sorry for making…”

“Spock, stop.” – Jim cut the Vulcan off with a gentle smile on his face as he approached Spock, taking the Vulcan’s hands in his own and brought them to his face as he glanced up into Spock’s eyes (he hated that Spock was much taller than he was. He couldn’t wait until he grew taller to be able to look Spock in the eyes without glancing up) and said, gently.

“I refused because I thought you were the one uncomfortable with it.” – Jim said, never breaking eye contact, and grinned at the way Spock’s eyes softened – “Now that I can see you actually want to, and with all those logical reasons, how could I say no now?”

The corner of Spock’s mouth twitched upwards into that not smile of his as he leaned down and place a soft, chaste kiss on Jim’s lips.

“Urgh!” – Leonard made a gagging sound from next to them – “You can’t do this to me! Come on, I have to endure this every single day until the brat graduate from Starfleet and get his own ship? That’s like almost 10 years! I can’t take this! I need my own place!”

With that, Leonard picked up his suitcases and quickly went further inside, to the room he had chosen. Leaving Jim and Spock in the living room, who only raised their eyebrows at him before going back to staring at each other lovingly.

***

“This feels…weird.” – Jim said as he flopped down onto the large bed in the middle of the room after taking his shower. He had tried to persuade Spock to share the shower, but Spock firmly refused, making Jim pout but unable to do anything else.

“Weird?” – Spock tensed ever so slightly, freezing with his hands still holding his robe. He was just putting his clothes in the wardrobe – “You do not enjoy sharing a room with me?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” – Jim stood up and approached his Vulcan, wrapping his arms around Spock’s waist from behind – “Just… I feel like we should have done this for a long time already, not just starting now. I feel like…like I’ve been missing the best thing in the world.”

Spock put the robe on his hands in the wardrobe before turning around and picked Jim up into his arms, walked slowly to the bed and put the blonde human onto it gently before climbing on himself and rearranging the position so that Jim’s head laid on his shoulder, his chin on top of blonde hair, just the way both of them like it.

“We shall get married, and get bonded, as soon as you graduate Starfleet.” – Spock whispered – “And then you are going to be the youngest captain ever of the Federation, and I will be your Chief Science Officer as well as First Officer. Leonard will be your Chief Medical Officer, no matter how much he protests. And we are going to have children. A son and a daughter, both as smart and good looking as their fathers, even more so.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a good plan.” – Jim mumbled, his eyes starting to close.

“Sleep, Jim.” – Spock said as he placed a kiss on top of Jim’s head, sighing contentedly as he felt Jim snuggle closer to him.

A bright future awaited them.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sir, you haven’t paid yet!” – the taxi driver called out in panic when he saw his customer just got out of the car and immediately ran towards the steps leading to the hotel’s main entrance. Weird, weren’t Vulcans supposed to be calm and stoic? He had never seen a Vulcan walk at a fast pace before, let alone run.

The taxi driver watched as his Vulcan customer immediately stopped on his tracks before straightening his robe and turned around. The Vulcan then quickly approached him, dropped a credit chip into his hand, threw him a “Keep the change” before turning around and hurriedly ran up the stairs, into the biggest and most expensive hotel of the Federation, right in the center of San Francisco. The taxi driver watched in amusement before glancing down at the credit chip in his hand, and his eyes immediately widened.

It was a 100 credit chip.

But the drive only cost 25 credits…

***

S’chn T’gai Spock had never been late to anything in his life.

So he couldn’t believe it when he realized he was late to his own wedding.

Spock had stayed up late the previous night because he wanted to finish grading his Xenolinguistic class’ assignments. He was having trouble sleeping, because their mothers had refused to let him and Jim sleep together for a few nights leading to the wedding, saying that it was tradition. And without Jim in his arms, without blonde hair under his chin and Jim’s face buried in his neck, Spock couldn’t sleep. So he didn’t go to bed until it was really, really late.

And so, when he woke up, he realized he was late for the wedding.

His own wedding.

Which was totally unacceptable.

Spock put on his wedding robe (which, fortunately, had been taken out of the wardrobe the previous night) and went through his morning rituals in record time. He didn’t even bother with breakfast as he practically ran out of the house and quickly hailed a taxi to take him to the hotel. He had thought of using his own car, but that would take time finding a parking place.

So here he was, running as fast as he could towards into the hotel. Spock knew running was unbecoming for a Vulcan, but he couldn’t care less about that right now. He was late to his own wedding, he could run as fast as he wanted.

Spock thought that he might run into a few acquaintances on his way in, but he didn’t see anyone. Probably they had already been in the hall.

Spock quickly approached the receptionists.

“Excuse me, may I ask where the wedding hall is?” – he asked calmly.

One of the receptionists looked at him curiously.

“Who are you?” – she asked.

“I am Spock of Vulcan.” – he cleared his throat – “It is my wedding today, but I am already late. So I would really appreciate if you could show me where the wedding hall is, right now.”

The receptionist’s eyes widened a little bit before she opened her PADD to check. After scrolling a little bit, her eyes widened a little bit more before she turned towards him apologetically.

“Spock of Vulcan? Are you getting married to James Tiberius Kirk?”

Spock nodded, clearly impatient. Why wouldn’t she just show him the way?

“I’m sorry.” – she said with a smile – “But your wedding is scheduled tomorrow, sir. Not today.”

“Tomorrow?” – Spock raised his eyebrow in surprise.

She nodded, still smiling apologetically.

Spock nodded, quickly muttered a thank you before turning around and walked out of there as quick as he can in a calm way.

So, not only did he oversleep, but he also remembered the date incorrectly?

Well, that was embarrassing.

***

Jim sighed as he tried on his 4th suit. He didn’t understand why his mother and Amanda felt the need to drag him to the mall to try new suits. They tried to convince Spock to come along too, but one glare from the Vulcan and they immediately left him alone, and so Jim was here on his own with two overexcited mothers. Why didn’t he have Vulcan death glare as well? Life was so unfair!

Jim pulled the curtain and stepped out.

“Is this one all right?” – Jim grumbled.

Amanda and Winona stopped talking and glanced over at Jim. Their mouths immediately dropped open a little bit, their eyes wide. Jim raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at the full body mirror behind him. He didn’t even look at this suit because he was so fed up, he just wanted to go home as soon as possible. He hadn’t seen Spock for a few days, he missed his boyfriend, who would very soon be his husband.

Jim’s own eyes widened when he saw himself in the mirror.

He looked…stunning.

He normally didn’t like wearing bright colors, but this white suit really made him look…something. To be honest, he didn’t remember looking this good before.

Suddenly hearing a sniff, Jim turned around to see Amanda placing a hand on his mother’s shoulder, who was blinking away happy tears.

“You look…very handsome, Jimmy.” – his mother said, her voice cracking a little bit.

Jim blushed before turning around to hide his happy smile.

“So, can we go home now?”

***

“I can’t believe you remembered your own wedding day incorrectly!” – Amanda threw both her arms in the air from frustration – “What happened to your Vulcan eidetic memory?”

Spock kept his eyes on the ground as he listened to his mother’s scolding obediently. He knew he wasn’t in a place to complain this time.

“If Jim knew about this, he would be so broken-hearted.” – Amanda glared at her son, who was still looking at the ground.

“That is enough, wife.” – Sarek interrupted from where he was sitting on the sofa. He felt sorry for his son, so he tried to divert the current topic – “Leonard called you, but you left your PADD at home.”

Spock’s head snapped up, his eyes widened. He forgot, again! Was he really so nervous about this wedding that his mind actually went haywire?

“I am late. I will not be home for dinner.” – Spock said as he grabbed his coat before walking towards the door – “Do not wait on me, father, mother. I will be back home late tonight.”

And he left, closing the door behind him, leaving his mother still standing there, blinking in surprise, while his father returned to his PADD in his hands

***

Spock was walking fast towards Leonard’s house. His friends had been trying to convince him to go to what they called a bachelor’s party, to celebrate the final night of his single life, and Spock had refused every time. He didn’t see the logic, because he hadn’t been single ever since he…well, ever since Academy when Jim started living with him. To be honest, he didn’t see the logic of this wedding at all, because to him, bonding was sufficient. He still indulged because he could sense that Jim really wanted this wedding. And his friends kept on insisting on this party, and finally, when Leonard personally asked Spock with a complete sincere expression, Spock couldn’t refuse anymore.

However when he walked past the park, he noticed Jim was crouching down on the ground, looking at something in a nearby bush. His mother was standing next to him, looking worried. Spock quickly approached them.

“Jim. Mother.” – he said.

Both Jim and Winona turned around in surprise.

“Spock!” – Jim exclaimed happily. He almost ran towards Spock and throw his arms around the Vulcan, but then he refrained himself because his mother had said that it would bring bad luck. Not that Jim believed it, but he didn’t want to make his mother disappointed.

“What is the matter?” – Spock asked both of them.

“I dropped my keychain.” – Jim said sadly as he glanced towards the bush. It was the keychain attached to Jim’s first car, the car his father got him for his 18th birthday. Now that he had got a new car, but he still kept the keychain for memory.

Spock’s eyes widened a little bit, but then his expression closed off, became as neutral as ever.

“I am late, Leonard and the others are waiting for me. But I will help you find it later. Now go home, it is getting dark.”

Jim looked at Spock’s face. Everybody else couldn’t read it, but Jim could see the determination in Spock’s eyes. The Vulcan would not leave if Jim didn’t leave first. Oh well, he could always return in the morning, it would be easier to find.

Nodding, Jim tugged on his mother’s arm and the two of them headed back to their house. As for Spock, after Jim had left, also left for his…party as well.

***

“I am leaving now.” – Spock said as he stood up – “It is getting late.”

“Late?” – Sulu groaned – “It’s only 9! Come on Spock, 9 is still super early!”

“Yeah, and you didn’t drink any chocolate!” – Scotty chimed in – “What’s the point if you’re not drunk?”

“Tomorrow is an important day. I cannot afford to be drunk.” – Spock replied calmly as he put on his coat – “Goodbye, and thank you for the party.”

Sulu and Scotty all muttered their goodbye, while Leonard didn’t say anything, just followed Spock to the door.

“So, the kid’s words became true after all.” – the doctor said as he watched his friend putting on his shoes.

“What words?” – Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Do you remember that day when I first met Jim? When he introduced himself to me as your future husband?” – Leonard chuckled.

“Ah, that.” – Spock said as he stood up, having put on his shoes – “I never doubted those words.”

They looked at each other for a while before Leonard pulled Spock into a tight hug. Spock’s eyes widened, but then his arms went up to hug his friend back.

“Be happy, will you?” – Leonard whisper quietly.

“I believe I will.” – Spock nodded.

They hugged for a while before parting, and Leonard just stood there, watching his Vulcan friend disappearing into the night.

***

“What’s wrong, Jim?” – George asked as he watched his son slowly entered his room before closing the door behind him.

Jim kept his eyes on the floor for a while before looking up into his father’s eyes, determined.

“I don’t want to get married anymore!”

George’s eyes widened in surprise, before softening again. He could see that his son totally didn’t mean that, but there was indeed something wrong.

“Why the sudden change? What’s wrong?” – he asked his son gently.

Jim sat down on the floor, at his father’s foot.

“If I get married, wouldn’t you and Mom be alone? Sam’s already married and away… And I have always been the more rebellious kid. I haven’t done anything for you and Mom…” – Jim trailed off, his eyes downcast.

George smiled and looked at his son’s head.

“That’s not true. You have left us the greatest gifts you could ever get for us.”

Jim looked up into his father’s eyes in surprise.

“Me? Gift? What gift?”

George smiled as he stood up and walked towards the window, looking up to the night sky.

“The first one was when you were born. Your cries was like music to my ears. They made me incredibly happy and content. I still remember that day clearly, like it was only yesterday.” – he turned around and looked into his son’s blue eyes, the eyes that resembled his own – “Every memory with you is a gift to me and your mother. I will never forget them. So you don’t have to think about not having done anything to us. Seeing you happy is the greatest gift you could have brought to us.”

Jim was blinking rapidly to not let the tears spill over. He stood up and hugged his father tightly. George hugged his son back, smiling.

“And Spock. He was there when you were born too, remember?” – he continued – “I have seen you two growing up together. He cares about you more than his own life. The way he was so protective over you, the way he looked at you when he thought nobody was looking… You cannot be happy with anyone else but him, that I’m sure.”

“I never doubt that he is the one for me.” – Jim muttered, blushing.

***

Jim walked into his room. It would be his final night here. He figured he should go to bed early, because tomorrow was going to be a big day. He was going to get married to the love of his life. Jim chuckled. Finally.

Jim was startled out of his thought when something hit his window. He waited for a few seconds. That sound again. Frowning, he walked towards the window and opened it. It was supposed to be a full moon, but the moon had been clouded. However, he could always make out the figure standing down there.

Spock.

“Spock?” – Jim asked in confusion. What was Spock doing here? They weren’t supposed to see each other tonight.

“Jim, catch.” – a short notice, and then Spock was throwing something at Jim. The blonde reached his hands out and caught the object. It was something wrapped in a handkerchief.

What could that possibly be that Spock had to meet him tonight?

Still frowning, Jim opened the handkerchief.

And his eyes widened.

It was his keychain.

The clouds cleared away, revealing the moon as Jim looked back at Spock with widened eyes. He could see Spock clearly now. The Vulcan was looking…not very clean, with dirt on his face, his shirt and his hands. And he was breathing more rapidly than usual. But there was a content look on Spock’s face, as if the Vulcan just achieved something important.

Spock…searched for his keychain in the night for Jim?

To Jim’s surprise, Spock then stretched his arms wide open, and looked at Jim with determination Jim had never seen before.

“Do not ever doubt me!” – Spock said, his voice loud – “I will CERTAINLY bring happiness to you, Jim! WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

Tears began to form in Jim’s eyes.

They were falling.

But Jim didn’t care.

He didn’t fucking care.

Because Spock just proposed to him in the most romantic way possible.

Smiling, and clutching the keychain closer to his chest, Jim managed a weak nod. He couldn’t trust his voice to reply properly.

Tears were still falling, but Jim couldn't bring himself to care.

Because he was getting married to the most amazing being, the only one he loved, in this entire universe.

And Jim was thanking fate for letting Spock be his. Spock had always been his, ever since his birth.

He loved Spock so much that he had thought it was impossible to love his Vulcan even more, but apparently he was wrong.

Spock was Jim’s. No one else’s. Spock belonged to Jim, just as Jim belonged to Spock.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is illogical.” – Spock said as he stared at the unbelievably long line ahead of them – “Why do so many people want to meet someone who has the power to freeze everything?”

“I have already informed father that no, I do not want to meet Elsa.” – Soren murmured from beside his sa-mekh – “But he insisted.”

“You should have been more persistent.” – Spock glanced down at his son with a raised eyebrow.

“Do not tell me to do something that even you have never succeeded.” – Soren said, trying not to roll his eyes. Neither of them had ever succeeded in saying ‘no’ to Jim, and that was why there they were, in Paris Disneyland, waiting in an incredibly long line to meet Elsa from ‘Frozen’. Jim said that Soren wanted to meet her, but both Spock and Soren knew that it was actually Jim who wanted to meet her.

“…Good point.” – Spock murmured as both of them took a step forward. The line was moving very, very slowly and even Vulcans were starting to lose patience.

“Hey!” – Jim suddenly appeared next to them, holding 3 ice creams in his hands. 2 were vanilla, while 1 was chocolate. Jim gave the vanilla ice creams to Spock and Soren before enjoying the chocolate one himself and stood right beside Spock, using his free hand to grab onto Spock’s – “I’m sorry I took a while, that line at the ice cream shop was too long!”

“It cannot be as long as this one.” – Soren stated calmly as he began to enjoy his own ice cream.

Frowning, Jim looked up ahead of them to see that, yes, indeed, it was a long line. His mouth dropped as he could see that his husband and son did not move much from their previous position when Jim left to buy them some ice creams.

“This is ridiculous!” – Jim exclaimed – “How much longer do we have to wait?”

“Based on my calculations…” – Spock said as glanced sideways amusedly at his husband – “3 hours and 43 minutes.”

“WHAT?” – Jim exclaimed even louder, before frowning and glanced down on the ground. Then, he sighed, and looked up with a determined look on his face – “You know what, we only have a few days on shore leave, we’re not going to waste 4 hours standing in a line. No, let’s go explore some other areas.”

Spock and Soren shot each other an amused look, relief clear in their eyes. However, Soren didn’t expect Jim to kneel down before him.

“I’m sorry, I know you really want to meet Elsa, but maybe another time, okay?” – Jim said with an apologetic look.

Soren just stared at his illogical father incredulously. He wanted nothing more than to scream out loud that “NO, IT IS NOT ME WHO WANTS TO MEET ELSA, YOU DO” – and his sa-mekh’s amused expression didn’t help – but then, a Vulcan would never scream in public, so he just sighed and nodded.

Satisfied, Jim grabbed his son’s hand in his own and led him out of the line, an amused Spock following right behind.

“We’re going to meet Ariel!” – Jim declared happily, and had Spock and Soren not been Vulcans, they would have groaned.

***

“I love fireworks!” – Jim exclaimed as he stared in awe at the beautiful fireworks show – “We were so lucky to have picked out such a great spot, thanks to your calculations, Spock! Isn’t the view beautiful?”

“It most certainly is.” – Spock replied softly and Jim turned around to see that Spock was not watching the firework show but was, indeed, staring at Jim, and that made Jim blush furiously. He glanced quickly at Soren, who was still watching the firework show attentively, so Jim quickly moved back a little bit and placed a kiss on Spock’s lips.

“I love you. So much.” – Jim whispered, and Spock only nodded back in agreement, his arms wrapped around Jim possessively.

“Do not think that I do not know what you two are doing.” – Soren stated calmly without looking back, making both of them jump a little bit, before Jim broke out laughing while Spock just regarded his two most valuable treasures in the world with fond exasperation.


End file.
